Power lines are often used to provide electric power to a large number of consumers. Some of these consumers can be residential consumers while others are commercial consumers. Understandably, the amount of power consumed by these two types of consumers can vary during periods of the day as well as during seasons. For example, the amount of power consumed by commercial consumers during a workday can be higher than the amount of power consumed by commercial consumers during the night, whereas the amount of power consumed by residential consumers during the evening hours in a residential area can be higher than the amount of power consumed during the workday. Utility companies typically accommodate such fluctuating power requirements by using various conventional devices. One among these various conventional devices, is a voltage regulator that provides for an increase in the voltage level on a power line when the amount of current drawn through the power line rises, and vice-versa.
In some cases, the amount of current drawn through a power line over a period of time can exceed the current rating of a transformer coil or other elements of a conventional voltage regulator, thereby stressing and/or damaging various components of the voltage regulator. One of these components, which is known in the industry as a tap changer, is used to make contact at one of various tap points in a transformer coil. Excessive operations of the tap changer can not only lead to high wear and tear on the tap changer contacts but can also lead to arcing in some cases. Arcing is undesirable for many reasons, particularly because arcing can be hazardous and can lead to equipment damage, reduction in the lifespan of the equipment, and in some cases catastrophic failure.